


Premier pas

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [6]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael





	Premier pas

Assise en tailleur devant sa penderie, Agathe considérait ses choix sans conviction. Maintenant qu’elle s’était résolue à aller rencontrer des Anarchs d’une autre ville, elle se mettait à angoisser sur des détails et à reconsidérer sa décision.

Elle entendit Rain entrer dans sa chambre et s’asseoir sur le lit ; elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

– Je ne pense pas qu’y aller en sous-vêtements soit la meilleure approche, commenta Rain.  
– Ah bon ? Ça alors… murmura Agathe distraitement.  
– Qu’est-ce qui te pose problème ?

Elle soupira.

– C’est stupide, mais je ne sais pas comment m’habiller. J’ai peur de faire mauvaise impression.  
– Vu ce qu’on m’a dit, tu pourrais y aller déguisée en clown qu’ils te parleraient quand même, hein. Ils sont pas chiants là-dessus.  
– Oui mais… entre l’obsession de Jean-Baptiste pour le comportement parfait et mon anxiété…

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu’elle pouvait parler de Jean-Baptiste sans se sentir ( _trop_ ) coupable.

Rain vint se mettre à genoux derrière Agathe pour lui masser gentiment les épaules.

– Tu te mets trop la pression, Gathy. Tu ne vas même pas rencontrer les Camaristes locaux. Juste parler aux Anarchs pour leur demander leur avis sur leurs voisins.  
– Ça fait des années que je n’ai pas quitté Nogent…  
– … et ça te fait peur, je sais. Mais je serai là avec toi. Et je suis sûr que si tu demandes à Cédric ou Amalia, ils t’accompagneront aussi.  
– On va quand même pas y aller en délégation, protesta Agathe.  
– Si tu as besoin de ça, bien sûr que si, rétorqua Rain comme si c’était l’évidence même.

Peut-être que ça l’était.

– Merci.

Finalement, elle choisit une robe bleu pâle toute simple, et Cédric et Amalia vinrent avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis les évènements de Paris, Agathe quittait son cocon de sécurité, et si elle était terrifiée, elle était également pleine d’espoir.


End file.
